Nalvarti Earthhewn
Nalvarti Earthhewn is one of the main protagonist in Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands. She is an amazon of a woman with some dazzling powers to bolster her stature. Bio & History Hailing from Feu'Roh originally, Nalvarti was the second youngest of six children, all boys. Her childhood was full of rough and tumble adventures. While her brothers grew out of their rambunctious ways and grew to be respectable adults, she never did, and eventually became overcome with wanderlust. Nalvarti quickly outgrew her home town, and at the tender age of 14, took off to head to Minh'Er in Mohd Qui. A young girl in a town like that might otherwise be in trouble, but even at a young age, she kept free of trouble with a dazzling combination of wit and savvy. When she reached Minh'Er, she knew that wanted to go deeper than anyone had ever gone before, but in order to do that, she'd need to set down a few roots. Knowing the town was full of snakes, she joined the Fullbright Adventuring Company. Not the largest organization in town by any stretch, but one that tended to keep their noses clean of any of the darker business. On her first day, she was introduced to a girl a few years older than her named Schala. Schala became her partner, and as a more senior member, showed her the ropes. They guarded caravans, dignitaries, and ships. In due course, Schala and Nalvarti found themselves with a contract protecting an archeologist who had claimed to have made a major discovery. He led them deep underground, through twists and turns, and the two fought off many wild pokemon protecting him, including one very angry Onix. At last, he pointed to a large boulder blocking their path, which seemed stylized and specifically crafted as a gateway of sorts. After pushing it to the side,it revealed a fist sized rose diamond, buried in the stone. The archeologist laughed with glee, and with a grunt, pulled it from the floor, where it seemed slotted into place, as a conical patch of stone came with it. He held it aloft with a triumphant look, and the three shared a grin, only to be cut short by the sound of a pistol firing, and the old man staggering, struck in the chest. "That gem belongs to me. Give it to me now, and they're be no more need for violence." There before him was Pal-Hamat Scrimshaw, skilled sharpshooter, and second in command to the dread pirate queen Echo. Schala glanced behind her, and with a nod, said "Get out of here! I'll hold him off!" and released her pokemon. As Pal'Hamat and Schala squared off, Nalvarti scooped up the old man, still clutching his stone, and began making the climb back up. The archeologist seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, and she came to a stop when his hand grabbed her by the collar. "KEEP HER SAFE!" Without any further explanation, he forcibly placed the diamond in her pack, gasped, and then died. She carried him out of the caverns, and back to HQ to report in. A search crew went out to look for Schala, and Nalvarti was told she should leave town for her own good. Worried about Schala, she nevertheless heeded the advice given to her, and left for Shrot, where she met up with a chef who sought to travel the world, and wanted to hire a bodyguard. Seeming like fine work to get away from trouble, she signed on, and the two left for the hopefully far quieter town of Regg'Makh. Appearance Nalvarti Earthhewn is a hulk of a woman. Tall and barrel-chested, she has a surprisingly attractive face. Her auburn hair ends just below her shoulders and is usually wrapped up in several different kinds of braids that she changes daily depending on her mood. She has turqoise tatoos on her forearms that glow when she needs to see something or is threatened. Personality Despite being so big, Nalvarti is a gentle person who doesn't enjoy fighting. She actually does what she can to avoid conflicts. She has several interesting proclivities. An avid spelunker, she's at much at home underground in a cave as she is in a busy street, if not moreso. She enjoys collecting stones to help her remember interesting things she encounters in her travels. She prepares an incantation after wrapping them in yarn, and her memory is forever inscribed in the stone. She is quite a good seamstress, and maintains her clothing as well as those close to her. Other Info Nalvarti wants to make a name for herself as a master spelunker. She wants to plumb the deepest depths of the planet and uncover secrets many would only dream of. She's also a spiritual person. Although she claims no faith in particular, she prays nonetheless, gathering her many stones in a circle at dusk and meditating. She hopes to one day find a higher calling in life, and feel inspired to make her mark on the world in a positive way. Although she didn't know her for long, Nalvarti hopes to one day return to Minh'Er to reunite with Schala, or seek justice. Special Items, Trinkets and Keepsakes Once, after guarding an elderly woman's caravan, bandits nearly killed the woman with a well aimed arrow, but Nalvarti leaped in front of the attack. After they drove the bandits away, and the woman paid them in full, she gave an additional gift to Nalvarti, a pair of tattered leather boots covered in cobwebs. She told her they no longer function, but back when they used to work, they allowed the wearer to walk on walls as easily as the ground. Nalvarti initially took them, not buying the story in any way, but wanting to be polite, but didn't throw them away when she discovered that no matter how well she cleaned them, in short order the webs would grow back. She also carries on her person the incalculably valuable diamond, wary of the trouble it could bring her, but unwilling to part with it. Relationships Schala: Her adventuring companion for many months. Schala was good to her, mentoring her and getting her out of several tough scrapes. She was loathe to leave her behind, but hopes one day her path will have her return, regardless of the danger. Zer'kus: She hasn't known the flamboyant man for long, but he is simultaneously quite opposite of Nalvarti in his material nature and his comedic behavior, but nevertheless, the time spent under his employ has been pleasant. A fantastic chef, a rarity in the adventuring world, has been invaluable. Pokemon On her way, she met several of her pokemon allies. She discovered Gáldhiem hiding under a thin overhang out in the middle of a rainstorm. She found a captive audience to vent all of her teenage angst to, and surprisingly, Gáldhiem stuck around. At first, she suspected it was due to her umbrella and a steady supply of shelter and food, but eventually they came to mutually respect one another. It was weeks into their travels before she finally recalled that she should likely cement their partnership with one of her charms. Ingeitum on the other hand didn't have much care for Nalvarti at first, or anything else for that matter. He mostly just wanted to sleep and was in mid-nap when rudely awoken. Nalvarti saw his potential, and challenged him. When she successfully weakened him, she ensnared him in a charm. After capture, the two have become far closer. She lets him get plenty of sleep, and he fights bravely for her when she's in need. Barzûln is the last of her captures before she made it to Minh'Er, and there has been no reconciliation there. He attacked Nalvarti when she was sleeping, viciously, and even after she fended him off and captured him, his foul mood has not abated. He prioritizes her enemies over attacking her, but she has to work around his bloodlust. When the last foe drops, Barzûln will set his eyes on her. It was on returning from a caravel protection mission that she encountered Kilf, her final current travelling companion. Kilf was a turtle, who'd somehow gotten flipped over on his back and was being ripped into by Wingull. She routed the nasty birds and rescued the injured Kilf, finding him barely clinging to life. The experience changed him, making him nihilistic and brooding, with a dark sense of humor. Nevertheless, he proved an invaluable partner in time. Session Notes: